The Boys Next Door
by RomanticGurl
Summary: Sakura And Sasori are inseparable friends.Sakura can't deny a secret crush on Sasuke the older Uchiha boy. Just as sakura decides to go out with sasuke,she realizes that her role as girlfriend to sasori may be even more important.A Sakura and sasori Story
1. Meet The Gang

Summary:The folowing story is NOT mine.I read this book by Jennifer Echols and i decided to make it into a sasuke,sakura, and sasori love the introductions will ALWAYS be mine.

RomanticGurl:Sasori Introduce the story.  
Sasori:why?  
RomanticGurl:Because i said introduce da story before i replace you with GAARA.  
Sasori:OMG!NOO NOT GAARA!!HE WEARS EYELINER!  
RomanticGurl....  
Sasori....  
RomanticGurl:SASORI!  
Sasori:Damn you have a temper.  
RomanticGurl:GAARA DO YOU WANNA BE IN MY STORY!

Sasori:NOOOO!OK I'LL DO it. Romanticgurl doesnt own the following characters or story she just made a book she read into a sasuke,sakura,and sasori,the ONLY thing she owns is a laptop,and the introductions to the ONNN WITH THE STORy. RomanticGurl:Thats more like it. FORGET IT BUT DON'T LEAVE BECAUSE WE MIGHT NEED YOU NEXT TIME SASORI DOESN'T WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMERR!  
Gaara:ummm Okayy.I don't really care.

* * *

Chapter one

Sasuke smiled down at me,his dark hair glinting in the shouted over the noise of the boat motor and the wind,"Sakura,when we're old enough,I want you to be my girlfriend."He didn't even care if the other guys could hear him.

"Im there!"i exclaimed,because i was nothing if not boys ate out of my hand,I ask him."when will we be old enough?"His onyx eyes,darker than the dark blue sky,seemed to glow in his tanned as he answered me, least i thought he answered . His lips moved.  
"I didn't hear you ,What did you say?"I know how to draw out a romantic scene and when he spoke to me again, I still couldn't hear him,though the boat motor and the wind hadn't gotten any louder it seemed like he was just mouthing words,pretending to say something sweet i couldn't were like 'd just been teasing me all along-

* * *

"you ass!"I sat straight up in my sweatsoaked bed,wiping away the strands of my pink hair stuck to my face, i realized what I'd said out loud."sorry,mom,"I told her photo on my bedside,maybe she hadn't heard me over my alarm clock blaring Drake's,"Forever."Or maybe she'd understand.I'd just had a closer encounter with Sasuke!Even if it was only in my dreams.I didn't remember my dreams but ever since my brother,Deidara,was home from college,he told dad and me at breakfast what he'd dreamed about the night kicking his butt on the sidewalk after he tried to take her picture(pure fantasy).Rihanna dressed as the highway patrol,pulling him over to give him a traffic ticket.I was jealous.I didn't want to dream about beyonce or getting my butt kicked,if i was spending the night with Drake and didn't even know it,I was missing out on a very worthy third or my life.I had once googled "dreaming"and found out some people don't remember their dreams if their bodies are used to getting up at the same hour every morning and have plenty of time to complete the dream why'd i remember my dream this morning?It was the first day of summer vacation,thats why.I start work at the marina,i'd set my clock thirty minutes earlier than during the ,Here was my sasuke!

My dad and my brother suspected nothing,ha ha they didn't even notice what i was wearing. The conversation at breakfast was the same one we'd had every summer morning since my brother was eight years old and i was five.

Dad To Brother"you take care of your sister today."

Brother between bites of eggs,"Roger that."

Dad To Me"And you watch out around those boys next door."

Me(eye roll)

Brother"I had this rockin' dream about shakira."

My brother and i trotted across our yard and the uchiha's yard to the complex of showrooms,warehouses,and docks at uchiha's morning air was already thick with the heat and humidity and the smell of cut grass that would last the entire Alabama summer.I didn't mind.I like the heat.I quivered in my flipflops at the prospect of another whole summer with Sasuke.

I'd been going through withdrawal.

In past years,any one of the three uchiha boys,Including sasuke,might have shown up at my house at any time to throw football or play video games with my Might let me play too if they felt sorry for me,or if their mom had guilted them into letting me. my brother might go to their house at any time,but I couldn't go to their I'd walked in,they would have stopped what they were doing,looked up,and wondered what i was doing were my brother's friends,not mine.

Well,sasori was my was probably more my friend than my brothers,though we were the same age,I didn't have any classes with him at school,so you'd think he'd walk a hundred yards over to my house for a visit every once in a while,But he didn' i'd gone to visit him,it would have been abvious i was looking for sasuke out the corner of my eye the whole time.

For the past nine months,with my brother off college,my last tie with sasuke had been was two years older than me,so i didn't have any classes with HIM,either.I wasn't even in the same wing of the high school.I saw him once at a football game,and once in front of the movie theater when i'd ridden around with Hinata for a few minutes after a tennis game.i never approched him,he was always flirting with Ino Yamanaka or Temari no sabuka or whatever glamarous girl he was with at the moment.I was too young for him, and he never thought of hooking up with me .On the very rare occasion when he took the garbage to the road at the same time i walked to the mailbox,he gave me the usual beaming smile and a big hug and acted like i was his best friend ever.....for thirty heavenly seconds.

It had been a long we were back to the Uchihas always needed extra help at the marina during the busy season from memorial day to labor like last year,i had a job there---and an excuse to make sasuke my captive audience.i sped up my trek across the pine needles between the trees and found myself in a footrace against my was totally unfair because i was carrying my backpack and he was wearing sneakers,but i beat him to the warehouse by half a lengh anyway.

The Uchiha boys had gotten there before us and claimed the good jobs,so i wouldn't have a chance to work side by side with was Helping the full-time workers take boats out of the marina and wanted my brother to work with him so they could catch up on their lifes at two different and sasori were already gone,delivering the boats to customers up and down the lake for memorial wasn't around to see my outfit.I was so desperate to get on this "new me"thing,That i would have settled for a double take from Sasori Or Itachi.

All i got was .Come to think of it,she was a good person to run the outfit wore stylish clothes far as i could dark pinstriped hair was cut to flip up in the looked exactly like you'd want your mom to look so she doesn't embarrase you in public.I found her in the office and hopped onto a stool behind over her shoulder as she typed on the computer.

i ended up not asking her anything but,"Where do you want me"

"you've got gas."she replied without looking goody.I headed out the office door,toward the front dock to man the gas .This meant that at some point during the day,one of the boys would look around the marina and ask,"who has Gas?"and another boy would say,"Sakura"If i were really lucky Sasuke would be in on the joke.

Awhile later i was folding a twenty into my back pocket when Sasuke and sasori came zipping across the water in the boat emblazone with Uchihas marina down the side,blasting New Boys from the speakers.

They Turned hard at the edge of the idle-Foot swells and shook the floating dock violently and would have shaken me off into the water if i hadn't held on to the the bow of the boat eased against the padding on the Must be the one who drove because sasuke would have driven all the to the warehouse,closer to where they'd pick up the next boat for delivery.

In fact,as sasuke threw me the rope to tie the stern and sasori cut the engine,I could hear them arguing .sasuke and sasori argued pretty much 24/7.I was used to it.

i would rather not have heard Sasuke complaining that they were going to have to walk a whole fifty yards and up the stairs just so that sasori could say hi to me.

sasuke jumped off the weight rocked the floating dock again as he tied up the was big,maybe six feet tall,with deep tan from working all spring at the marina,and a hard muscled chest and arms competing with Sasori the last five years over who could lift more poundage on the dumb bell in their garage.(Sasuke and Sasori were like this).But then Sasuke straightened and smiled his beautiful smile at me,and i for gave him for everything.

* * *

So What did you think did you like it yes or review and Tell me if i should you dont say anything then it means You dont want me to plz review.

Sasori:Oh god.

Sasuke:Why am i so mean to sakura

Sasori:because your mean to her in real not meant for each me And sakura are.

Sakura:*shakes her head*

Sasori:am i going to kiss her next chapter

RomanticGurl:you don't kiss her untill later on so shut up.

Sasuke:who kisses her or Sasori.

RomaticGurl:i would rather not say :D

Sakura:I agree with would probably end up fighting about it.

Everyone:SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON,The Boys Next Door.


	2. Bikini

RomanticGurl:hello worl.  
Sasori.  
Sasuke?  
Sakura:...Yuh spelled world forgot the "d"  
RomaticGurl:...Oh.  
Sasori:And your suppose to be a writer Sasuke:(Shakes Head)  
RomanticGurl:SHUT UP!ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS!  
Sasori:O_O Sakura-  
Sasuke:Huh?What Happened.  
Sakura:his in his own little world.  
Sasuke:Yeah a world where i married Sakura And we hav 3 kids.  
Sasori:O_O Sakura-  
RomanticGurl.  
Sasuke: I can dream Can't I!?!?!?!?

____________________________________________________________________________

"hey buddy,"he said to me.I got a closeup view of his strange,onyx eyes and golden skin as he threw his arms around me and kept walking right over me.I had to throw my arms around him,too,to keep from thudding flat on my back on the dock."oh,pardon me!"he said pulling me out from under him and setting me on my feet again."i didnt even see you there."

"thats quite alright,"i managed to say in the same fake-formal warmhands still held my was the first time a boy had touched my bare happy skin sent shocked messages to my brain that went something like:he's touching 's touching me!Are you getting this?He's touching me!eeeeeeeeeee!my brain got it,my brain got it loud and clear,my brain put the rest of my body on high heartthumped painfully,just like in my dream.

But as i looked into his,i saw he was already gone,glancing up the stairs to the i didnt know better,i'd say he'd been flirting with me.I knew treated all girls this way.

He slid out of my may have had to shake one hand violently to extricate it from my friendly vise-like grip."see you later,junior"he threw over his shoulder at me as he climbed the steps to the marina.  
When we were kids,he'd started calling my brother HARUCUDDY because he thought our last name was such a caught on with the other Uchihas boys,and Itachi told everyone at school.I'm not sure anyone in town knew my brother as ,everyone in town new me as Sakura.

The dock dipped again as Sasori jumped from the boat.I turned to greet did our secret handshake,which we'd been adding for 'd known to do the secret handshake when we passed in the halls at school,and on the sidelines during Sasoris football games

Everyone on the girls tennis team fetched water and bandages for the football team during their wasn't football team didn't bring US drinks and bandages at tennis tournaments.I never complained,Though,because i got to stand on the football field where the action was which was all i really secret had proven surprisingly hard to do when Sasori was in football made it work though.

But Sasori had gotten together with Temari a month since i'd heard a rumor that she didn't want her boyfriend doing the secret handshake with "that" ho next door,"i'd tried to coolit in public.I mean if I'd had a boyfriend,i wudn't want him doing a secret handshake with anybody but me,especially if he looked like Sasori.

Because Sasori looked basically like close and in daylight,you'd never mistake them for each other,expecially now that they were facial features were different,At a distance or in the dark,all bets are off.

Sasoris hair was longer Then Sasukes and always in his eyes,but you couldn't tell this when they were both windblown in the extreme,like you happened to be watching them from your bedroom window as they got into a fight and beat the crap out of each other at the edge of their yard where their mom couldn't see them from their house-not that i would ever do such a thing-you could tell them apart only because Sasuke was more filled out and a little taller,since he was two years they walked differently:Sasuke cruise suavely ,while Sasori bounced like the ball that got away from you and led you into the street after it.

But what i always looked for to tell them apart was Sasoris skull and cross-bones pendant on a leather cord that i had brought from a bubblegum machine when we were twelve.

Suddenly i realized i was standing on the hot wood of the dock,still touching elbows with i looke dup into his grey eyes,i saw that HE was staring at MY .Lower down.

"what'cha staring at?"i asked.  
He cleared his troat."Tank top or what?"This was his seal of approval,as in,LAST DAY OF SCHOOL OR WHAT?or,DALLAS COWBOYS CHEERLEADERS OR WHAT?Hooray!He wasn't Sasuke ,but he was built of the same was a good sign. I pumped him for More make sure."what about me tank top?"  
"You're wearing it."He looked out across the me his cheek had turned bright red under his tan.I had embarrassed THE WRONG BOY!!Damn,it was back to football T-Shirt for me.  
"look."i told Sasori,as if he hadn't already looked."Sasuke's leaving at the end of the ,Yeah,he'll be back next summer,but im afraid i won't be able to compete once he's had a taste of college life and soroty 's now or never,and desperate times call for desperate tank don't swim in my net little dolphin."  
Sasori folded hsi arms,stared down and pressed his lips tried to look grim.I could tell he was struggling not to laugh,"don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Dolphins don't live in the lake."

"fine, brim,little bass."

"little stripper."He turned and jogged up the stairs,his weight making the weathered planks creak with every step.

Around four o'clock i climbed the stairs and walked around the warehouses.I knew the boys wouldn't save me the hike by drivinf around ther gas pumps to pick me might if it were up to him,but it wasn;t up to him.

Just as ,Sasuke,Itachi,And Deidara,all wearinf board shorts stood in a line,Pitching wakeboards and water skis and life vest and tow ropes from the warehouse into the ,Itachi and Deidara half turned to Sasuke as he related some amusing anectote that was probably only thirty percent fact,the other boys didn't notice,But Sasuke had stopped handed wakeboards around Sasuke in the only job was to entertain.  
While walking toward them,i dropped my backpack,then pulled my tank top off over my head to reaveal my bikini,And just balle dup my tank top in one heand as if it were nothing, and threw it into the boat."Heeeeeey!"I said in a high girl voice as i hugged Itachi,Whom i hadn't seen since he'd come home from college for the summer a few days hugged me back an dkept glancing at my boobs and trying not brother had that look on his face like he was going to ask dad to take me to the shrink again.

I bent over with my but toward them,dropped my shorts,and threw those in the boat, i straightened and turned toward the boys,i was in for a shock.I Wanted Sasuke to stare at now that Sasuke,Sasori and Itachi were all staring at me,speechless,I wondred whether the was chikin salad on my bikini or even worse exposed nipple.

I didn't feel a breeze down there, even i,with my limited understanding of grand entrances and seducing boys,understood that if i glanced in the direction that they were staring and there were no nipple,the effect of the grand entrance would be lost."Zone Much?"

Sasori blinked and turned to Sasuke."Bikini or what?"

Sasuke still stared at my he brought his strange dark eyes up to meet my eyes."this does a lot for you,"He said,gestering to the bikini with the hand flourish of clinton from what not to wear.

"Sasuke,"I said with out missing a beat,"I do a lot for the BIKINI."Itachi snorted and shoved shoved him in the other direction.

Off to the side,my brother still looked uncomfortable.I understood He wanted to change the subject,Talking About how HOT his sister was,was kind of,well weird.

So Then We started doing push ups because it helps us be on our A-Game for the competion agaisnt each i held my own about fifty,i was nowhere near my grunting increased.I tried to concentrate on my own,but Itachi was hard to face turned red,his arms trembled and he Cursed and said"i dont know why but i can't get my ass in gear today."

Between pushups i breathed,"About twelve ounces too much frat party for you."Itachi scrambled toward me and i knew i was in picked me up with out any effort n trew me in the WATER!!I slapped myself metally as i climbed on the the time i stood on the platform i realized that i was wearing A WET BIKINI.I collected myself enough to make jumping down into the boat look halfway nobody was looking at me and Deidara stood over sasori and Sasuke still doing push ups.

Sasoris,eyes on the concrete,kept pushing himself up in an even watched Sasori with a little smile and gritted teeth,turning redder and bulging muscles of Sasuke's tanned arms trembled.

Oh God,SASUKE WAS GOING TO LOSE!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

This chapter was dedicated to no one because no one Reviewed.

Sasuke:Thats sad.  
Romanticgurl-  
Sasori:wow i liked this chapter.  
Sakura,Sasuke and RomanticGurl:Why Sasori:Because i got to see Sakura almost naked.  
Sakura:Hehe Sasuke:O_O RomanticGurl:Awwwww you guys make such a cute couple.I Love you SasoriXSakura Naruto:Why Am i not in the Manga IS mainly about me not Sasori,Sakura or Sasuke.  
RomanticGurl:Why are you here Naruto:Because i want to know why im not in the story RomaticGurl:I Don't Know You MIGHT be on Later on.  
Naruto:goodbye.  
Sasori:That was random.(starts making out with Sakura)  
Sasuke:WTF???What are you doing shes mine.  
see you next time.  
Sakura:That was random.  
ROmanticGurl:how are you talking,you were playing tounge wars with sasori.  
Sakura:Sasori Had to Go teach sasuke a is kinda of weird if you think about it.  
RomanticGurl:How is it Weird.  
Sakura: I Don't Know Gaara:Come To The Dark HAVE COOKIESS.  
Sakura:UMMMM yea.(runs away while the chapter ends.) 


	3. Getting Cocky

Sasori:im bored Sakura:me 2 Sasuke:where's RomanticGurl?  
Sasori:i don't know.i dont stalk her.  
Sakura:=]  
Sasori:soooo Sakura:soooo.  
Sasori;want to make out ?  
Sakura:suree*they start making out* Sasuke:IM STILL HERE!anyways romantic girl doesnt own any of the naruto GET A ROOM YOU 2!  
_

He fell on the concrete with a groan,followed by eleven choice curse kept doing push ups,probably because these games we played tended to change without might claim sasori was required to do five more pushups per year was no made sure of stood,and Sasori was STILL doing push ups.  
"we've created a monster,"my brother said.

Sasori did one last push up for good measure and stood up clapped his hands together to brush off the then-DON'T DO IT SASORI,DON'T MAKE SASUKE ANY ANGRIER THAN HE ALREADY IS-he gave Sasuke a grin.

"I don't belive it!"shouted Itachi."you know what else?sasori is taller!Stand back-to-back and let me make sure."

Sasuke refused to stand back-to-back with goaded him and called him names i can't repeat,but that had to do with Sasuke being a girl,the worst insult Sasuke and sasori stood enough,Sasuke was more muscular and filled out,as always,but sasori was half an inch taller.

Sasori turned and gave sasuke that grim look with a dropped jaw,trying not to laugh."im the biggest."

"ohhhhhh!"Itachi and Naruto moaned like Sasori had gotten in a good punch on Sasuke in one of their boxing matches.I'll spare you the full five minutes of size jokes that -Ten and all the other girls on the tennis team had told me they were jelous of me growing up around boys,because i had a window into how boys ,my friends,was the deep,dark size jokes went on and on as if i weren"t there,or as if i weren't a girl.i wasn't sure which was worse.

Sasuke smiled,wincing only a little when they shoved would keep smiling no matter what they said to was one of the many things i loved About Sasuke.

Surely the boys knew they couldn't break would try anyway.

I was a little concerned about what sasuke would do to sasori didnt let sasori get away with stuff like i supposed that was Sasori's business,the dumbass.

Disgusted,I sat in the boat with my back to they ran out of size jokes for the moment, they would think of more as the afternoon went on,trust piled into the boat and proceeded to argue about who got to drive consequence was that sasuke could drive first as a consolation prize because he was the loser.

There was no question about me driving.I got my boater's license when i turned fifteen,just like they problem was that i didn't know my left from my was their fault, taught me to waterski when i was 5 years thought i'd get up and stay up on the first try,so i wasn't properly instructed on the dismount.I could't terrible to drop the rope.I ran into the dock and broke my arm.

My RIGHT the time,my brain must have been designing the circutry that told me left from since then i'd never been able to hear sasuke yell,"GO LEFT!"or my brother holler,"TURN TO THE RIGHT!"without thinking-OKAY.I BROKE MY RIGHT IS MY RIGHT WANT ME TO TURN THIS which time i had missed the turn,or run the boy i was pulling on the wakeboard into summer,the first time i tried to pull Sasori.

Sasuke started the engine and putted through the marina waters,And Sasori had the nerve to plop onto the seat across the aisle from reached the edge of the idle zone and cranked the boat into top called to me so softly i could barely catch his words over the motor,"close our legs"

"What for?I waxed !"I looked down to make was okay now,because Sasuke Was Facing the other way n couldn't hear me in the ,I was clean.I spread my legs wider,Put my arms on the back of the seat,and generally took up as much room as possible,like a boy.I glanced back over at Sasori."Does it make you uncomfortable for me to sit this way?"

He watched me warily."Yes."  
"May i suggest that this is your problem and not mine?"

He licked his lips and bent toward me."If it keeps Sasuke from asking you out,it's going to be YOUR problem,and you're going to MAKE it my problem."

"Speaking of which,"I said,crossing my legs like a girl."Thanks for staying out of my the hell am i supposed to get Sasuke To ask me out when he's all pissy?"  
"You wanted me to lose to him at team calisthenics?That was too sweet to miss.''

"You din't have to win by quite so much, knew i needed him in a good didn't have to rub it in."

Sasori grinned."And you wanted me to stop growing?"

"Do NOT make a joke about your you Can't think of anything to talk about except your size,please say nothing at all ."

So we sat in silence until Sean slowed the boat in the middle of the put on his life vest,sat on the platform,slipped his feet into bindings of his wakeboard,and hopped into the and Itachi had been the ones to discover wakeboarding,and they did it first while the rest of us were still look at them today,You'd think they'd never gotten the hang of brother face-planted twice in his twenty-minute had a hard time getting ,I was beggining to worry.

I strapped a life vest over my a pity to cover my shapely body(snort).Then I tied my feet tightly into the bindings attached to my board.I hopped into the water,Wakeboard and all , and assumed the position.I wished my brother would putter the boat away from me a little wake board floated on its side in front of me as I crouched behind it with my knees about needing to close my legs ! The embarressing stance had caused me to get up too quickly and face-plant more times than i cared to count, just to save myself a few seconds of the boys cracking jokes about me that i could't hear.

Not today.i relaxed in the care for an eyefull?i parted my knees and gave Sasori the okay was and Itachi watched me,too,as concerned as i was that we all sucked and would pull the plug on our daily my brother finally got around to opening up the engine,I let the boat pull me up and relaxed into the adrenalin rush.

Wakeboaboarding was pretty simple.I stood on the wakeboard like a skateboard, and held onto the rope as if i were boat motor left a triangular wake behind it as the boat moved through the water.I moved outside it by going over one of the small i turned back inward and used one wave as a skateboarding ramp to take off.I sailed over the wake,and used the opposite wave as a ramp to land.

After A few minutes I mostly forgot about the boys,even sasuke. The drone of the motor would do that like nothing else:put me in this different zone. Even though i was connected by a rope to the boat and the outside world,I was alone with myself. I just enjoyed the sun the water and the wakeboard.

My Intention all along had been to get my wakeboarding legs back this first i'd do tricks when we went out the next day. I didn't want to get too cocky and bust ass in front of as i got more comfortable and forgot to care,i tried a few standbys,a frontflip,a was no busting i tried a landed it solidly.

NOW i got cocky.I did a heelside backroll with a meant that in the middle of the flip, I let go of the rope handle with one hand,reached down,and grabbed the front of the served no purpose in the trick except to look impressive,like, this only appears to be difficult trick.I have all the time in the world.I will grab the .And Landed it this was getting too good to be true.

My brother swung the boat around just before we reached the grafitti covered highway bridge that spanned the had spray painted his name and his girlfriend's name on the bridge,alongside all the other couples' names and over the faded own genious brother tried to paint his own name but ran out of room on that section of the bridge.

Narut o

It was kindof strange Sasori hadn't spray-painted his name with Temari's in the past few he didn't consider it daring enough,If Itachi had managed to do HAD painted in red letters in the very center of the bridge,WASH bridge was a big part of our lake underneath it would have been driving the boat under the bridge while towing a wakeboarder was had been the one to discover this.(seventh grade)

Sasori raised both fists at me.(Nice, but no love from sasuke)If Sasori yelled, I couldn't hear him over the boat i COULD hear as my brother paralled the shoreline was our neighbors hanging out on their came out to watch us practice.

The came my familys dock,the Uchiha dock at their house and finally the Had gotten Home From Work,i and sat in lawn chairs on the marina dock,hlding beers.I arced way out from the for the dock.

My dad saw me coming and knew exactly what was going to jumped from his chair jogged up the stairs,toward the shore,so i wouldn't ruin his business tie flapped over his didn't warn who took a sipof his beer as i slid past,spraying water frobably fifteen feet in the air behind me.

The wall of water smacked right on top of him.I didn't want to turn my headtolook,lose my balce,fall an druin the i saw him from the corner of my eye,T-Shirt and shorts soaked,beer halted in midair.

I gestured upward,which told Sasori to tell my brother to speed knew what i planned to do and shook his head at didn't consult anyone before HE tried a trick and busted we stopped Sasuke would insist my turn was over,and i'd be done for the day.I wasn't I nodded my head shook his finger at me, he turned around and spoke to my brother.

The drone pitched higher as the boat spedup.I rlaxed,relaxed,relaxed and let the boatan dthe wave do the work for me.I almost lost my balance when my board hit its high point behind me,ALMOST ! , but i kept myself together i rode gravity down the opposite wave.

Immediately i arched out and back to pick up speed and did a 360 with a a it.

I thought i might be pushing my luck.I'd probably break my leg climbing back into the ,I didnt want my arms to be so sore the next day that i couldn't ride at all.I signalled Sasori that i was stopping and droppe dthe handle skipped away from me across the surface of the lake.

As the echoof the motor faded away and i sank to the water,i could hear them four of were all standing on the boat facing me,applauding me and cheering for me."YAYYYY ,JUNIOR !"

I had never been so happy in my life.

And it got better.

Romanticgurl:Apoligies if i confused you,but i decided to make NARUTO sakuras brother.

Sakura:omg im so awesome Sasori:yes you are.  
Naruto: OMFG ! AHHHHH! IM IN THE STORY I LOVE YOU ROMANTICGURL!  
Romanticgurl:umm, PLEASE. need at least 5 reviews to rite next chapter =].  



End file.
